Circuit de Monaco
2015 Monaco ePrix | lastrace = 2019 Monaco E-Prix | cityflag = MON | natflag = MON | fastestlap = 0:52.385 | natfld = GER | fldriver = Pascal Wehrlein | qualifying = 0:50.021 | natqd = GBR | qdriver = Oliver Turvey | wins = 2 | natwd = SUI | wdriver = Sébastien Buemi}} The Circuit de Monaco is a temporary street circuit, established in the city of Monte Carlo, Monaco, that biennially hosts the Monaco E-Prix as part of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship. More famously used to host the Monaco Grand Prix, the Circuit de Monaco is modified for the FE races, with a shorter layout centred around the Marina. Background The Circuit de Monaco was originally created in 1929, after the president of the Automobile Club de Monaco, Antony Noghès, persuaded the Grimaldi family to host a Grand Prix. That race was won by William Glover-Williams in a Bugatti, before developing into a major circuit on the Grand Prix calendar. The circuit would subsequently go through various layout changes over the following decades to accommodate the increasing speeds of Grand Prix cars, with the current version of the circuit established in 2015. Formula E History The Circuit de Monaco was an unsurprising favourite to host the Monaco ePrix when it was announced as a round of the inaugural 2014/15 FIA Formula E Championship. The series would, however, use a shortened version of the Circuit de Monaco, with the field cutting through to the harbour and the Nouvelle Chicane, rather than make the climb up Beau Rivage to the Casino. The result was a very short circuit measuring 1.765 km (1.096 mi), although the FE field would use the pitlane facilities used by F1.'Prince Albert welcomes Formula E to Monaco', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 16/10/2013), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2013/october/prince-albert-welcomes-formula-e-to-monaco.aspx, (Accessed 25/05/2015) Circuit History The circuit remained unchanged for the series' subsequent visits in 2017 and 2019, despite plans to use the full circuit for the 2019 race.Scott Mitchell, 'Formula E set to use full Monaco GP circuit', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 07/03/2018), https://www.motorsport.com/formula-e/news/fe-set-to-use-full-monaco-gp-circuit-1012182/1394922/, (Accessed 30/04/2019) It was ultimately the FIA who opted to veto the move, unwilling to allow Formula E to be matched directly against Formula One. Circuit Layout A lap of the ePrix layout of the Circuit de Monaco begins with the familiar run into Sainte Devote, although instead of turning through 90°, the field instead complete a longer turn, sweeping across to the lower road.'Track layout revealed for Monaco ePrix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 28/03/2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/march/track-layout-revealed-for-monaco-eprix.aspx, (Accessed 25/04/2015) That means that the FE circuit by-passes the Beau Rivage climb, and instead blasts through to the Nouvelle Chicane, which instead becomes a dual apex hairpin. The field then follows the rest of the Nouvelle Chicane through, before making the run to Tabac, with the Attack Mode activation point midway down that straight. Through the left hand Tabac corner the field then flow through to the Swimming Pool complex, following, the infamous left-right then right-left combination. The field then charge through to La Rascasse, before sweeping into the tight Anthony Noghes corner to complete the lap. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Circuits Category:Monaco ePrix